La canción de quién
by LichtAngel
Summary: Post-series. Fuu está perdida otra vez, y espera que hayan al menos dos personas que le puedan ayudar. MugenxFuu. Romance, Friendship, Drama.


Capítulo 1

"**Who"**

"Ha parado de llover", pensaba vagamente tirada en mi futón, mirando a través de la pequeña ventana, como la luz del día llenaba poco a poco el cielo.

Una gota de agua helada me cayó en el ojo y solté un grito, furiosa con el viejo techo lleno de goteras y parches mal reparados que Jeichiro había hecho.

-Estúpidas goteras… -gruñí.

Me escurrí perezosamente entre las mantas, intentando ignorar el sonido de las gotas cayendo en los numerosos recipientes que había puesto por toda la buhardilla en la que dormía, y la luz que llenaba cada vez más la pequeña estancia.

Entonces una voz masculina y cascada resonó por toda la casa con impaciencia.

-¡Fuu! ¡Arriba!

Asustada y aún dormida, salté de la cama como un resorte, dándome de bruces con la viga de pino que se interponía en el camino de mi frente todas las mañanas.

-¡Voy!

Grité de dolor y me froté la frente con las manos.

-¡Estúpida viga! –le grité antes de vestirme muy rápidamente con el uniforme del Matsukone, y bajar a trompicones las escaleras.

Taku me mandó una larga lista de cosas para hacer esa mañana. Pasé todo el día corriendo de un lado para otro. Primero limpiando el Matsukone. La zona pública, con el restaurante y el casino, y luego la zona a la que Taku le gusta llamar "privada", válgame el eufemismo. Siempre me daba mucho trabajo, el lugar era gigantesco, y tenía que limpiarlo de todo tipo de sustancias asquerosas, entre ellas alcohol, tabaco y otras por las cuales siempre me hacían limpiarme las manos y revisaban mis cosas para asegurarse de que no hubiera robado ni un poco. Nunca me quejé por esas revisiones invasivas. Aunque cada vez que volvía, me encontraba con que me faltaba una parte del dinero que había cobrado ese mes. Cada vez un poco más, hasta que al final no me quedaba poco más de un Ryou semanal, de mi sueldo original de 10 Ryous. Nunca me atreví a protestar a los gorilas que acompañaban a Taku, que eran los responsables de las revisiones del personal.

Después de limpiar todo el local, a eso del medio día, fui a comprar algunas "especialidades" que no se venden en tiendas.

Taku siempre me daba una nota que nunca leía, y una cantidad de dinero en un sobre que nunca abría. Él decía que apreciaba eso de mí. Que mi falta de curiosidad me convertía en una ayudante de fiar. Cada vez que lo decía, me parecía que estaba hablando de cualquier otra persona, no de mí.

Nunca creí que me dirían algo así, que se me darían bien estas cosas.

Cuando conocí a Taku la primera vez, recuerdo que me moría de hambre. No había comido en una semana, hacía frío por mediados de otoño, y nadie había querido contratarme desde que llegara a la ciudad. "Yo te daré trabajo, niña", me dijo. Y yo le seguí sin darme cuenta. Luego me ofrecieron comida, sake y una cama caliente, además de suficiente dinero para comprar todas las cosas que a una chica como yo le gustan. A cambio sólo pedían mi lealtad y mi silencio. Acepté sin dudar.

Tal vez porque Taku fue la primera persona desde que me quedé de nuevo sola que me ofreció ayuda, comida y cobijo, y temía morirme sola y hambrienta en la calle.

No soy tonta. Desde el principio supe que un restaurante normal no tenía suficientes medios para pagar a tantos trabajadores y trabajadoras. Pero no fue hasta pasado un mes que me enteré de los negocios con las drogas y la prostitución. En la parte trasera del restaurante, donde solo entraba clientela muy selecta de quienes yo nunca llegué a conocer los nombres, había un burdel con más de treinta chicas de todas las edades.

La más joven tenía mi edad. Recuerdo las náuseas que sentí la noche que subastaron su virginidad, y todas las que aún siento cuando recuerdo el trato que recibían de parte de algunos de estos selectos clientes, o las historias que les llevaron a estar allí. Si ni Mugen ni Jin me hubieran sacado del burdel en el que estuve aquella vez, yo podría haber sido cualquiera de ellas.

Como cada día, volví apresurada al Matsukone, pero antes, paré a comprarme unos dangos. Cuando el dulce olor empezaba a hacerme la boca agua, me encontré con que mi monedero no estaba en el lugar que le pertenecía dentro de la manga de mi kimono. Con vergüenza y mucha tristeza tuve que decirle al tendero que no compraría nada, y volví al trabajo con el estómago vacío y la cabeza baja.

Estaba siendo una noche dura. El Matsukone estaba lleno al máximo, brillante y bullicioso como una luciérnaga roja en la oscuridad de la noche. Su música lo invadía todo, al igual que nubes de humos intoxicantes, risas y alboroto.

No era fácil avanzar por las mesas cargada con bandejas llenas de comida y bebida sin tropezar con nada. Esquivando los borrachos que metían las manos en el escote de esa chica, aquel grupo que jugaba al mahjong ruidosamente y aquel hombre que perseguía a otra prostituta, atendía las mesas de los comensales una por una, manteniendo la sonrisa ante sus gritos o sus obscenidades.

Me paré a pensar un momento y volví a buscar mi monedero, sin recordar que no estaba allí. Cuando mi mano de nuevo se encontró con la nada, rebufé frustrada y enfadada. Esos gorilas se habían pasado esta vez.

Seguro que si Taku se enterara… ¡claro! ¡Taku! Se me iluminó la cara, y avancé dando saltos hacia la trastienda, dispuesta a buscar la justicia que merecía.

Sin pensar mucho, como la mayoría de cosas que hacía, abrí la puerta de su despacho de golpe, al otro lado de la cocina.

El cambio de atmósfera fue brutal. Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una, en el centro de una mesa donde un círculo de hombres se sentaba a su alrededor. Taku se sentaba dándome la espalda.

Pararon de hablar de inmediato, sus miradas se apoyaron en mí con desprecio.

-Hola. –dije con un hilo de voz.

Taku se giró y me miró con esa amabilidad que usaba para hablar con sus clientes y conmigo.

-Fuu, ¿Qué pasa?

Me sonrió con ligera impaciencia, intentando ocultar la molestia que era obvia. Me mantuve tranquila y proseguí con mi intención, a pesar del silencio tenso y espeso, que rezumaba peligro. "Vamos Fuu".

-Taku, ¿Podemos hablar?

Parpadeó un momento, incrédulo, y se giró a mirar al resto de hombres que se sentaban junto a él.

-Disculpad.

Taku se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí tranquilamente. Recuerdo que este gesto me animó.

No sé qué me llevaba a pensar en Taku como un igual, alguien con quien podía quejarme y enfadarme como solía hacer con ellos. Diferenciar el peligro nunca se me ha dado muy bien.

Pasamos a la otra habitación cruzando el umbral de la puerta, y al cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa se borró de su cara tan rápido como se borra una mancha de aceite al tirarle encima un cubo de agua. Se me quedó mirando en silencio, como si pensara la mejor forma de matarme, pero por alguna razón, no me percaté. No me disculpé, ni me fui antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Eres muy amable dándome trabajo, y estoy muy agradecida por eso –Hice una reverencia. Pensé que eso le calmaría, pero su rostro permaneció totalmente inalterable, así que seguí. –Pero…desde hace ya un tiempo, noto como mi dinero desaparece día a día y...-

Miraba al suelo y le miraba a él, cada vez más segura de que debería haberme callado y disculpado. Pero no podía parar de hablar, como siempre.

-No creo que sea justo que… -Y una sensación metálica y amarga me cruzó la boca cuando mi mejilla interna se partió bajo el impacto de su puño cerrado.

Y me caí de bruces al suelo. No me atreví a volver a mirar, tenía miedo de lo que podría ver. En su lugar, miré el suelo y conté en silencio las gotas de sangre que fueron cayendo sobre las tablas.

Oía mi respiración y sus pasos alejándose a través de la sala de nuevo.

-Ve a despachar clientes, Fuu.

Cuando dijo mi nombre ya había desaparecido tras la puerta y yo empecé a llorar. Me di cuenta de que yo no era ninguna privilegiada, y que me había dejado llevar por mi soledad cuando creí que de esta forma podría ser feliz, o que Taku me iba a proteger de alguna forma.

Estaba metida en un negocio del que era casi imposible salir. Sentí vértigo. Muy pocas veces me había sentido tan inútil. Tan abandonada, y olvidada.

Olvidada por todos.

Me quedé sentada durante un rato, llorando todo lo que sentía que necesitaba, hasta que me tranquilicé.

Me levanté del suelo, temblando como estaba, y escupí la sangre que se me acumulaba en la boca en el cubo donde limpiábamos el pescado.

"Siempre puedo huir" pensé estúpidamente, sabiendo el tipo de contactos que Taku tenía. Me daba miedo pensar en el poder del que disponían. Este país estaba podrido hasta las entrañas.

Me enjuagué con agua y salí corriendo en cuanto oí pasos que se acercaban, por miedo a que fuera Taku de nuevo. Me quité los mocos y las lágrimas con la palma de la mano y esperé a que alguien me diera una bandeja. Suponía que tenía la cara hinchada y roja, pero me daba igual con tal de que Taku viera que estaba trabajando.

Pensé en mi madre y en mi padre, en lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo, en lo que me dirían si me vieran en un lugar así.

Caminé entre las mesas llenas de clientes anónimos, y me di cuenta de que llevaba entre las manos una bandeja con platos vacíos que ignoraba a qué mesa pertenecía ni cuándo me la habían dado. Entre las luces de colores me moví lentamente, como anestesiada, observando a cada uno de los comensales, y sintiendo como el odio me brotaba por todos los poros.

Un hombre obeso con pinta de señor feudal, que comía sushi de atún de primera calidad en el ombligo de Kibari, la jefe de las prostitutas y una de las chicas más caras; un chico joven de pocos años más que yo, que parecía totalmente ebrio, bebía sake caliente tumbado en las rodillas de Shion; y al fondo de la sala, un hombre delgado con el pelo muy revuelto y pinta de criminal, bebía, colgado del hombro de Kagura y Rena.

Me paré y le miré fijamente, ignorando el tumulto que me rodeaba. Enfoqué mi mirada aún borrosa en él, y algo dentro de mí se resquebrajó como una cáscara seca cuando, con una mano tatuada y una mirada de acero gris diseñada para ahuyentar demonios, levantó la copa de sake hasta su boca y me miró.

"Mugen"

No sé si lo dije o lo pensé, era imposible que me hubiera oído. Pero me miró, de eso estoy segura.

Nos miramos a los ojos y yo sentí pánico al pensar en que no me reconociera, o me ignorara. No había pasado tanto tiempo, tenía que reconocerme. Él estaba igual. Exactamente.

Sé que me miró directamente a mí, que me vio. Y sé que probablemente notó mi cara hinchada y mis ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero aún más segura estuve cuando me miró por segunda vez después de una pausa en la que bajó la mirada a la botella frente a él.

"Mugen, ayúdame"

Ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

Me debí sentir en aquel momento como a quien le toca la lotería cuando están a punto de embargarle la casa y no tiene dinero para comer. Una suerte inimaginable.

Me sentí tan feliz por un segundo tan breve, aunque el jefe de camareros me gritara furioso, que quise tirar la bandeja y correr hacia él, y pedirle que se deshiciera de todo aquel lugar.

Pero no pude, porque una camarera chocó contra mi cuerpo inmóvil, y me tiró al suelo. Debí morirme de miedo al pensar en la reacción de Taku, pero no sentí nada en absoluto, porque Mugen estaba allí, y me ayudaría.

-¡Dios mío, Fuu! Fuu, ¿Estás bien? –el encargado se acercó a mí cuando vio que toda una vajilla de porcelana se me había roto encima, pero tuve la suerte de no hacerme daño. Sin responder, me levanté yo sola, y me sacudí los trozos de encima, y me levanté rápido para ir hacia Mugen.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que no había nadie en el lugar donde estaba hacía un segundo. Kagura y Rena tenían en las manos alrededor de diez Ryos cada una, y los contaban entusiasmadas.

Empecé a dar vueltas buscándole por todas partes. En el casino, en el restaurante, en la sala de juegos…no había ni rastro.

-¡Mugen! –grité. Me sorprendió lo familiar que sonó su nombre en mi voz después de tanto tiempo.

Salí a buscarle a la calle, presa de la angustia.

Había sido un milagro. No podía dejarme atrás de nuevo. ¿Dónde había ido?

Esa noche recorrí la ciudad tres veces. Hasta que me castañeaban los dientes por el frío, y el sol comenzó a despuntar por el este. No me di cuenta de la hora que era hasta que la luz me dio en el rostro y el cansancio me golpeó de lleno.

Increíblemente abatida y con el peso del mundo a mis espaldas, volví al Matsukone, todavía esperando encontrarle en cada esquina que giraba.

Empecé a dudar de que realmente hubiera sido él. Si así hubiera sido, no se habría marchado sin decir nada. Pero su cara estaba tan grabada en mi mente que no cabía duda que se tratara del mismo Mugen del que me despidiera tiempo atrás.

Me escabullí hasta mi buhardilla, e ignorando las preguntas de algunos compañeros, me metí en mi futón y le pedí a Shion que le dijera a Taku que me encontraba muy enferma y que si podía tomarme un día libre. Después de lo que ocurrió con la vajilla, me sorprendió que dijera que sí.

Me tumbé un par de horas, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte, y no había cortinas que pudiera correr.

Me levanté abotargada, con un dolor terrible en la mejilla ahora inflamada, con los dientes manchados de sangre, y los ojos hinchados de llorar y no dormir.

Me miré en el pequeño espejo que guardaba debajo del futón, y solté un grito ahogado cuando me di cuenta de que no reconocía la imagen reflejada en él.

Qué derrotada parecía. Y qué triste. Yo había sido incierta, indefinida, sola, pero nunca derrotada.

De repente me había convertido en un interrogante en lugar de una persona.

-Debería llamarme "quién" –dije en voz baja, antes de dejar el espejo.

Me lavé la cara, me recogí el pelo, y colocándome el yukata rojo con letras negras, bajé por las escaleras, escondiendo en el obi mi fiel tantô rosa. Pero dejé atrás mi delantal, pues no pensaba tener que usarlo ese día.

A pesar de cómo me dolía que Mugen se hubiera marchado, el verle me había recordado mejores tiempos, en los que yo era mejor persona.

Mi valor fue en disminución cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta del despacho de Taku. Mis pasos se fueron acortando y ralentizando cada vez más. No llamé, sino que descorrí la puerta de un golpe seco, para no darme tiempo a dudar, y recordarme que debería estar más enfadada que asustada.

Taku estaba sentado tras la mesa, de estilo occidental, y no parecía nada molesto por mi irrupción.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Fuu?

Su falta de emoción me provocó un desconcierto considerable.

-Takuhiro-san –Hice una reverencia. Él pareció sorprenderse.

-¿A qué viene tanta formalidad, Fuu? –Aún así no me levanté.

-Quiero marcharme, señor –Dije de forma menos convincente y poderosa de lo que me habría gustado.

Sabía que no podría escapar. Me perseguirían. Este no era un burdel de tres al cuarto. Esa era mi única posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de salir de allí.

-¿Qué? –Su tono fue el de una sorpresa claramente fingida.

-Por favor.

-Fuu, siéntate.

-Señor…

-¡Siéntate! –Casi solté un grito cuando gritó con furia.

Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio, aunque no me había sentado más de tres veces en una silla occidental.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada y oí como Taku caminaba por detrás de mí. El silencio total invadió la estancia, y oí su respiración tranquila acompasar sus pasos.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco tortuosos minutos y notaba como las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por mi espalda a pesar del aire frío.

Sabía que no debía hablar, aunque el silencio resultó más doloroso que la bofetada que me dio desde atrás, en la misma mejilla en la que me golpeó ayer. Perdí el equilibrio en la silla y me caí al suelo. No pude evitar gritar cuando noté el corte abrirse de nuevo.

Esta vez sí me levanté. Le miré furiosa e inconscientemente me llevé la mano al obi, buscando mi tanto. Grave error.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

Se acercó a mí con calma y sin que yo me atreviera a hacer nada para evitarlo, me lo quitó. Miró la pequeña arma lacada en rosa y sujetó con una mano los adornos que colgaban de él, incluido el pequeño cráneo de la isla de Ikitsuki. Palidecí.

Por suerte para mí, Taku no lo notó. Depositó el tanto encima de la mesa y me miró.

-No es tan fácil matarme, Fuu. –se rió.

-Déjeme irme…

-No puedo hacer eso.

-No diré nada…

-Fuu…

-No diré nada, deje que me vaya…

-¡Cállate, joder! –Golpeó la mesa con el puño y todo tembló. Le obedecí. –Sólo hay dos formas de abandonar este negocio, Fuu. Una es inalcanzable para ti, por ser quien eres. La otra es la opción que nadie quiere.

Me lloraban los ojos, él me miraba apoyado en su mesa.

-Fuu, me gustaba tu discreción. Te convertía en una empleada muy valiosa. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –No respondí –No querría tener que darte un trabajo más duro. Uno en el que pueda controlar estos cambios de opinión tan inapropiados. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –Dejé de respirar.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, ya? ¿Dieciseis? –No respondí. –De hecho, creo que te vendría genial, ¿sabes? Ganarías más dinero.

-¡Mi dinero me lo quitas tú! –Quise no haberlo dicho, pero lo hice.

Me agarró del brazo y me apretó muy fuerte. No había pensado que un hombre delgado como él pudiera tener tanta fuerza. Pero claro, de Mugen y Jin pensé lo mismo.

-No me contestes. No hay que contestar.

Asentí con la cabeza para que me soltara, pero no lo hizo. Me miró un momento con interés.

-¡Kibari!

Al cabo de unos instantes, Kibari apareció por la puerta y me miró con preocupación.

-Kibari, llévate a Fuu…bueno, habrá que buscarle otro nombre. Enséñale lo básico, mañana vamos a subastarla en la sala de fiestas. Hay que esperar a que se le vaya la hinchazón de la cara, se me ha ido un poco la mano.

Kibari asentía y me miraba con el ceño fruncido, estorbando en su hermosa cara.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó con tristeza.

-Suficientes. –respondió él con sequedad. –Aún es virgen.

Estaba petrificada. Miraba a Kibari y a Taku alternativamente, esperando a que alguno de los dos se dirigiera a mí, o me preguntara algo, pero eso no ocurrió. Kibari me rodeó por los hombros y me llevó con ella escaleras arriba, a las habitaciones de las prostitutas.

Comencé a sentir una náusea en el estómago

–Kibari, ayúdame…

-No puedo hacer eso, Fuu –Respondió tristemente. –Me matarían. –Dijo eso con una sonrisa melancólica. Con esa respuesta, cejé en mi empeño por insistir.

Llegamos a la habitación, donde las chicas nos preguntaron qué habían sido esos gritos escaleras abajo, y Kibari las calmó, diciendo que lo importante ahora era ayudarme.

-Tranquila, Fuu. Ya verás cómo no es para tanto y luego no te acuerdas. –Me dijo con voz dulce esa chica que tenía mi edad.

-Sí, te acostumbras, y nos tienes a nosotras. –Me sonrió otra chica de quien no conocía el nombre.

Me rodearon con palabras de ánimo y palmadas en la espalda. Me habría gustado contestarles, pero estaba demasiado impresionada para hablar.

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ponerle un nombre nuevo! –Dijo animada Rena.

Me sentí una mascota, y me pregunté cuáles serían los nombres auténticos de todas aquellas chicas. ¿Habrían olvidado quiénes eran en realidad antes de entrar entre las cuatro paredes del Matsukone?

-¡Chiaki! ¡Eso es! ¡Tu nombre será Chiaki! –Anunció Kibari.

-Chiaki… -repetí, intentando hacerme a la idea.

No quería aceptar nada de aquello, ni acerme a la idea, ni acostumbrarme. No quería sentarme y conformarme con que eso sería lo que me esperaba.

-Ven, cariño, vamos a verte esa mejilla.

Empleamos el resto del día en aplicarme todo tipo de ungüentos y productos cosméticos para no solo calmar la hinchazón de mi cara, sino para afinar mi piel, oscurecer y alargar mis pestañas, sonrosar mis mejillas y demás. Me habría encantado toda aquella sesión de belleza, de no haber sabido el propósito.

Cuando el sol aún brillaba en lo alto al mediodía, me fui a por mis cosas. Pero uno de los ayudantes de Taku se las había llevado. Mis zori, mi kimono y mi tantô, por supuesto. Dijo que ya no lo necesitaría. Me enfurecí tanto, que me clavé las uñas en las palmas, apretando los puños en un intento por contenerme.

Enrrollé mi futón y me lo llevé a mi nueva habitación, allí me acosté y dormí toda la tarde y toda la mañana.

Tuve un sueño ligero y desapacible. Las caras de todas las personas a las que había querido se me aparecieron una tras otra, y tal como llegaban, se marchaban, dejándolo todo sumido en la oscuridad. Y olía a girasoles por todas partes.

Me desperté con la frente húmeda y decidí darme un baño. Cuando entré, Kibari me estaba esperando con unas toallas.

-Vaya, Fuu. Iba a ir a despertarte. Tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? –Hacía unas horas, "mañana" me había sonado muy lejano.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡ya verás qué guapa quedas! –Intentó animarme, mientras me quitaba el yukata y me empujaba en la bañera.

Me frotó con todo tipo de jabones y perfumes, y Kibari me cogió de la cara, girándome de un lado para otro.

–Vaya, tu mejilla está perfecta.

-Qué bien… -Dije con desánimo.

Me cepillaron el pelo hasta que quedó liso y seco y me enfundaron en un kimono gris perla muy claro con preciosos dibujos de flores doradas que trepaban desde los bordes hacia arriba, inundándolo todo con su brillo.

En la cintura me ciñeron un obi rojo y azul añil. Nunca había llevado encima nada tan valioso, y me dio miedo pensar qué clase de burdel era ese, capaz de pagar un furisode como aquel para que lo llevaran unas prostitutas.

-Flores doradas… -dije en voz baja.

-¡Te estamos prestando el mejor kimono que tenemos! ¡Estarás contenta! – Me pregunto si Kibari tendría hijos. Porque si no los tenía, sería una madre maravillosa. Sonreí al ver todas aquellas flores amarillas. Incluso aunque sabía lo que venía ahora, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando me vi en el espejo.

-¿Siempre llevas esas horquillas, no? Preguntó señalando a las horquillas encima de la mesa del tocador.

-Eh, sí…creí que eran bonitas…

-¡Oh, Fuu, claro que lo son! Pero también son muy infantiles. Tenemos que ponerte algo más refinado.

Me anudó el pelo en uno de esos moños altos tan complicados que yo nunca habría sabido hacer, respetando la raya al lado que siempre llevaba para disimular mi cara redonda. Tal vez ella también lo pensó. Me puso dos horquillas doradas, y un adorno rojo.

-Así estarás bien… -Me miró fijamente la cara, pensando cómo maquillarme.

-Tienes unos ojos muy grandes, Chiaki.

No me di por aludida hasta que pasó un rato. No sé si lo dijo como un halago o no.

-Quedarían mejor si no pusieras esa cara de espanto todo el rato –Comentó divertida. Hice un puchero.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Vamos a dejarte tan bonita que no te vas a reconocer.

-¡Eso tampoco ha sido amable! –Me quejé. Y Kibari se rió con esa voz tan bonita.

Me puso polvos en la cara, me pintó los labios de rojo, y me puso maquillaje occidental en las pestañas. Cuando acabó, efectivamente, no me podía reconocer.

-Vamos a llevarte a Taku para que te vea.

Me asusté mucho ante el pensamiento, pero asentí y seguí a Kibari escaleras abajo. Llegamos al despacho de Taku, y este se levantó al verme, y me miró.

Yo puse la cara más fría que pude fingir, mientras él daba unas vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Muy bien, muy bien Fuu. Darán una fortuna por esto. –sonrió. –Pero… -Se colocó delante de mí, y me abrió más el escote del kimono. Solté un grito y me llevé las manos al pecho involuntariamente. –No eres una princesa, Fuu. Eres una puta.

Sé que el dolor que me provocaron sus palabras se me vio reflejado en el rostro inevitablemente, y contuve las lágrimas, y las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Aunque tampoco tienes mucho para enseñar. –Dijo, antes de hacerme un gesto para que nos fuéramos.

Subida al pequeño escenario, sentada en un cojín, me miraba las manos mientras la sala se llenaba de gente, hombres, como siempre, que no sabía si venían por mí o por cualquier otra cosa.

"¿De verdad está ocurriendo esto?" pensé al darme cuenta de lo perdida que estaba.

Kibari estaba sentada a mi lado, llevando un kimono obviamente más pobre y sin maquillaje ni adornos, en un intento por hacerme parecer más guapa a su lado. Aún así, sé que ella seguía estando preciosa, lo que lo hacía todo aún más deprimente.

-Tranquila, Fuu. No debes llorar ni mostrar miedo. Eso atrae a los pervertidos y los maníacos.

Levanté la cara y no ví en toda la sala un solo hombre que me transmitiera confianza alguna. Sentí náuseas al imaginarme lo que me pasaría después.

Por un momento reflexioné sobre mi vida, sobre mí misma. Y no me pareció nada lógico lo que estaba teniendo lugar allí, en ese momento. No se me ocurría una explicación que me diera un buen motivo para haber terminado allí esa noche.

-Kibari, sabes…

No me giré a mirarle, pero sé que me estaba escuchando.

–Yo soy hija de un samurai.


End file.
